


Sew Me Back Together Again

by Quinnoid



Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gen, Hamid is trying to do a nice thing for Azu, Pre-Aurora Borealis Bodyswap (Rusty Quill Gaming), and Cel is more than happy to help, ooooh neat! didn't realize we had an Official Tag for that, set on the airship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Hamid has a request for Cel
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Vesseek, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: A Series of Cel Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Identity ~ Mina Caputo. It has absolutely no bearing on any of the chapters in this, I just thought it was neat.

“Hey Cel?” Hamid knocks on their door, smiling at the state of their hair. “I have a question for you.”

“Whatcha got?”

“I was wondering if you’d help me with something for Azu. You can say no of course!” Hamid bites his lip when they nod. “Uhm, so, I’m trying to make her a skirt but well.. I don’t want it to be like the coat.”

“Oh! You want me to model a skirt for you?” Cel nods enthusiastically, and Hamid sighs with relief. “Of course, little buddy! Did you have a specific time, or, I’m free now if you want?” 

“Really? Oh, that’d be great!” Hamid leads them down the narrow hall to his cabin and they duck inside. 

“So what prompted this?” They ask as he starts to take various measurements.

“She’s been wearing her armor almost constantly, and I.. I get why, but I was hoping if she had something else to wear? If not, it’s totally fine, I’m.. I’m quite bored.” Hamid casts Fly on himself and starts to pin the fabric up around their waist, taking care not to poke them.

“Ah.” Cel falls quiet while he works. It doesn’t take long before he has the measurements he needs.

“Right, I think that’s everything! Thank you so much Cel!” Hamid grins up at them. 

“Of course, anytime! And ah, if you get bored and want to make me something, not saying you have to! But if so, I do quite like a skirt with pockets.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cel and Vesseek get a gift

“Cel, Cel, Cel!” Vesseek calls. Cel glances up from the piston they’re working on just in time to see them barrel into the engine room. “Cel! Hi!”

“Hey, buddy! What’s up?” They reply with a bright smile.

“Hamid’s got something for us! Grizzop said it was a surprise but he sorta accidentally let it slip, and I think you’ll really like it!” Vesseek takes a much needed breath, much to Cel’s amusement. “C’mon!”

They follow the excited goblin up the ladder. Cel sees Grizzop first, who’s also vibrating with excitement. Hamid’s standing a bit behind him with two packages. He looks nervous, biting his lip and fidgeting with the wrapping. 

“H-hi Cel. I uhm, I made this after I got a bit bored.” Hamid hands them the first package, and Cel grins, pretty certain they know what’s inside. He turns and hands Vesseek the other package, who tears it open with a big grin. Inside is a perfectly sized grey leather jacket with a soft fur lining. 

“Thanks Hamid!” They exclaim before looking up at Cel impatiently. Quickly, they open their package to reveal a long, soft blue skirt bundled up. They unfold it and hold it up to see three (three!) pockets woven into the seams and suspenders that cross in the back. They raise their eyebrows at Hamid and smile.

“I remember you liked them a lot, but if you don’t-” Hamid stammers.

“It’s great Hamid! Oh gosh, thank you!” Cel kneels down and gives him a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having way too much fun with these


End file.
